When a relative or loved one perishes, many survivors want to commemorate the deceased's achievements and life. Some common types of memorials include memorial urns, gravestone markers, simple shrines, and memorial display cases holding flags. Such memorials tend to be adapted for display indoors within a home or mausoleum or outdoors within a cemetery. However, there is no known memorial adapted for outdoor display for displaying a memorial sign at the home of a survivor.